Packaging of optoelectronic components for an optical transceiver module largely follow two approaches conventionally. One approach makes use of a metal-can package with a transparent window to hermetically seal active optoelectronic elements. This system suffers from the following drawbacks: the costly metal-can package, packaging process only deals with one module at a time, a slow laser welding process is required for hermetic sealing, and a slow manual active alignment process is required to fix the external lens cap for optimal coupling. Another approach directly bonds active optical components and driver ICs onto a printed circuit board (PCB). It, however, suffers from the following drawbacks: specialty high-precision lens bonding equipment is required to bond a polymer lens onto the PCB; the polymer lens component does not provide hermetic sealing; the packaging process only handles one module at a time; and the burn-in process to screen out weak laser components can only be carried out at the module level.